<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anger Comes in Many Forms by grayscay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900770">Anger Comes in Many Forms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscay/pseuds/grayscay'>grayscay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-Sokovia Accords, Cause they bad, Civil War Team Captain America, Not Team Iron Man Friendly, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Rhodey is Fine LOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscay/pseuds/grayscay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Thor make it back to the Avengers Compound before the events of Infinity War, but are surprised to find that most of their team is gone. Where could Steve and Natasha have gone?</p><p>They both want answers, and Tony Stark is going to have to face consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anger Comes in Many Forms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anyone who says Bruce and Thor would be Team IM can fight me in a Walmart parking lot next Thursday. </p><p> </p><p>Apologies if this is a bit rushed- I impulsively wrote most of this at 1am because I'm feeling angry at the Tony Stans on Tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor had never expected to come back to the Avengers Compound alive.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he'd be dead, or at least close to it by now, but walking up the steps to the compound - <em>his home - </em>made him feel better. Bruce was next to him, fiddling anxiously with his sleeves. Valkyrie and Loki had decided to stay on the ship with the rest of the Asguardian refugees, which was probably for the best, considering Loki wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms, and Valkyrie could keep him in check if he decided to do something Loki-like. </p><p> </p><p>"But... what if they don't like me anymore?" Bruce fretted, biting his bottom lips and taking a step back from the door. Thor let out a booming laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Friend Banner, why wouldn't they like you?" Thor said cheerfully, turning around and making himself look the doctor in the eyes. Immediately, Thor felt bad. There was real anxiety in his eyes, and a tinge of green had started to bulge out of his neck. "Bruce... there's no reason for them to hate you. You've done nothing but help me and they won't care what the Hulk did."</p><p> </p><p>That made Bruce look a little better, and Thor opened to doors as they both stepped in. </p><p> </p><p>The Compound was a lot quieter than he remembered. Usually, Clint and Natasha would have been lounging out in the hall, with Steve and Sam either training in the gym or relaxing in their separate rooms. </p><p> </p><p>But no one was here. </p><p> </p><p><em>That's odd.</em> Thor thought, trying not to let his fears show for Bruce. They walked around for a few more minutes, before Thor picked up on voices in one of the rooms upstairs. Someone was talking loudly, almost angrily, and Thor hoped his teammates hadn't gotten into an argument. </p><p>"- and I'm telling you, <em>this isn't necessary!"  </em>Someone yelled back. Was that Rhodes? Thor was confused. The Colonel wasn't one to let his emotions get the best of him. He was usually so stoic and calm. Bruce looked worried, too, and they both walked up towards the room.</p><p> </p><p>"They are <em>international fugitives, </em>Rhodey, and you're just like 'oh, no biggie!'" Stark, this time. But what could they be arguing about? Who?</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't matter, Tony! They're supposed to be our friends! They would be right here if it wasn't for us! We need to get them back." </p><p> </p><p>Bruce looked like he was about to ask Thor a question, before another man's voice spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"Gentlemen, please. Not now."</p><p> </p><p>Thor had no idea who the third man was, but Bruce sure did. The doctor went through so many emotions in the span of five seconds -shock, disbelief, fear, anger, horror- that Thor was surprised the Hulk hadn't come roaring out right there and then. Bruce ran in front and pushed open the door, scaring the wits out of Stark and Rhodes. </p><p> </p><p>"I-what-Bruce?" Rhodey stuttered, his face morphing from anger into relief. He looked like he wanted to run over and hug the doctor but... he was in a wheelchair. Thor stared at the colonel in shock. How had that happened? And why were they arguing?</p><p> </p><p>"Tony... Rhodey..." Bruce could barely keep the disgust and anger out of his mouth, "Why is <em>he here?" </em>He pointed at the other person in the room; an older man with gray hair and a bushy moustache. The older man didn't say anything, just clicked his tongue together and said, in a very clipped tone, "Banner."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Brucie, there's no reason to be scared. We're all on the same team here." Tony was probably going for a kinder tone, but it came off as patronizing. </p><p> </p><p>"No.. don't.. don't <em>say that</em>." Bruce hissed, his neck bulging green. Thor noticed that Tony and the older man instinctively took a step away from Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, friends! We have returned!" Thor said, putting on a fake smile and trying to sound cheerful. Casually, he put his arm on Bruce's shoulder in a caring gesture. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, man, good to see you." Rhodey said slowly. Thor was worried about him. The colonel looked mentally and physically exhausted, and the fact that he wasn't even standing up also made him nervous. </p><p> </p><p>"What, uh.. what is going on?" Thor asked, but was afraid he wouldn't like the answer. </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey didn't say anything, and instead looked over at Tony. He narrowed his eyes in a sort of 'well, <em>you </em>can explain' way, and Stark looked extremely uncomfortable, but sighed and began anyway. </p><p> </p><p>"After Sokovia, a lot of countries thought... thought that we needed to be held accountable for our actions." The billionaire began, "Which was, of course, understandable. We couldn't just run around blowing up buildings and whatnot."</p><p> </p><p>Bruce interrupted him. "But... Ultron, Sokovia- that was all <em>us, </em>Tony. The others had nothing to do with that. Why are they getting blamed?" Stark opened his mouth to answer, but Bruce spoke again. "And <em>blowing up buildings? </em>What do you mean? We aren't just gunning down citizens for fun."</p><p> </p><p>The older man spoke up now. "Doctor Banner. Perhaps if you let Mister Stark explain-"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce flinched at the older mans voice, but quickly regained his composure. "Don't tell me what to do, Ross." He hissed. </p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed and started speaking again. "There was a fiasco is Lagos a few months ago. Cap's team couldn't stop a terrorist in time, and his bad decisions resulted in a lot of people dying. That was<em> supposed</em> to be a sign that we needed accountability but he-"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait." Thor interrupted. Stark looked annoyed. "So, Steven could not prevent this... terrorist from... doing something.. but that is somehow his fault? I do not understand. On Asguard-"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, buddy, I don't care what happens on your planet, but rules on Earth work a little differently here."</p><p> </p><p>Thor narrowed his eyes at the man. He hadn't thought Stark could have gotten any more annoying, yet here he was. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should just show you some footage." Stark said, turning around and typing a few things into a computer. A large screen pulled up in front of them, and a video began to play. It looked like a poorer country, with markets and dusty floors, before a truck crashed into a few stalls, and the Avengers came flying in. </p><p> </p><p>Thor recognized Steve, Natasha and Sam immediately. There was a younger girl there that rang a bell, but he couldn't quite place here. The fight continued for a few minutes, before Steve had one of the men on the ground in an area that was far away from any civilians. Thor noticed that they were doing a very good job of keeping the fight away from the people, and he didn't understand what Stark was talking about. The crossbones man was talking to Steve, and said something that made the Captain freeze up. He was so focused on the mans words that he didn't see the bomb that the terrorist had taken out. Which was very odd, considering the Captain was one of the best warriors that Thor had ever seen. Nothing like that could slip through his fingers so easily. Whatever the crossbones man had said must have been hugely devastating to make Steve lose control like that. </p><p>The bomb went off and Thor was expecting to see one of his teammates dead bodies lying around, but the explosion- <em>miraculously- </em>was stuck in middair. Steve looked just as confused as Bruce and Thor, but he turned around to see the younger girl controlling the blast. A red aura was around the man, and Thor realized where he'd seen her before. <em>The Scarlet Witch. </em> She'd been the one who had worked with Ultron, but had joined their side in the battle of Sokovia. She'd lost her brother in the battle, however. She must have joined the Avengers after Thor had left. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, she could only hold the bomb for so long, and Thor watched with horror as she lost control and the bomb flew into the side of the building. Steve's face slid into a mask of horror, and he immediately ran into the building, with Sam right behind him. Natasha sped over to comfort the poor girl, who had collapsed on the ground in tears. </p><p> </p><p>Stark paused the video and gestured to the building on fire. "This is why we need accountability. This can't happen again."</p><p> </p><p>Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Obviously, but... whats the point? Why were you arguing? And where's Steve?" </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey slid over a large, paper booklet with the words "The Sokovia Accords" written in large letters. In smaller ones, 'Framework for the Registration and Deployment of Enhanced Individuals.'  Thor didn't like how that sounded, and by the looks of it, neither did Bruce. The doctor opened up the booklet and started flipping through it, as Tony began to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>"After Lagos, as I said, a bunch of countries agreed that the Avengers were too reckless and dangerous to be allowed to operate by ourselves. The Accords were a well thought-out, realistic response to all the damage we've caused." Despite the fact that every word Stark said contradicted his former points, he really seemed to believe that he was making sense. "But Cap and a few others thought the Accords would- how did he put it?- 'infringe on the rights of enhanced citizens'." Tony rolled his eyes. "They refused to sign."</p><p> </p><p>"He'd right, Tony." Bruce said suddenly, closing the booklet with a loud <em>snap. </em>"These... these Accords are an absolute shitshow." Tony raised his eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>"Come again, Bruce?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look... I get the accountability part. I really do. And I think Steve did, too. But this..." He gestured to the booklet. "This is plain <em>wrong.</em> '<b><em>Any enhanced individuals who break the law (including vigilanteism) or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the safety of the general public may be detained indefinitely without trial.</em> </b>That's a constitutional violation, Tony. You can't just lock people up without trial because they disagree with you. And this... <b><em>Those with innate powers must submit to a power analysis which will categorize their threat level and determine potential health risks. </em></b>Who decides how powerful someone is? Someone like Ross?" Bruce pointed at the older man in the room, who narrowed his eyes. "That's a huge no. <em><b>Any enhanced individual who agrees to sign the accords must register with the united nations and provide biometric data such as fingerprint and DNA samples.  </b></em>If you had forced Steve to sign this, Ross would have gotten full access to his blood. And who knows what he would have done with that. No wonder Steve said no. This is one big 'trap all the people who have powers' game. I've seen it before." Bruce glared at Ross. </p><p> </p><p>The older man replied in a husky tone. "I think you're painting me out to be the bad guy in this scenario, Banner. I promise I'm not." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're definitely underestimating me now, Ross." Bruce growled, his hands clenching into fists. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah, woah, woah, Brucie." Tony said, "We can change all of that! Just sign now, and we'll fix all of that later."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you <em>kidding me</em>, Tony?" Bruce said, "You're a businessman. You damn well know that we can't sign now and change anything later. So quit lying to me, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. Tony turned to Thor. "What about you, bug guy? You in?"</p><p> </p><p>Thor shook his head. "I've never heard of this before, Stark, and I don't like it. I'm with Doctor Banner on this one." Bruce looked grateful, which made Thor feel better. </p><p> </p><p>Stark, on the other hand, looked furious.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, guys, if you don't sign now, bad things could happen in the future. Better now than never, right? Or you'll end up like Rogers and his gang."</p><p> </p><p>Bruce and Thor stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do to Steve?" Bruce hissed, turning to Ross. "Kill him?" Ross put his hands up, but he didn't seem very scared at all. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean it like that, Bruce." Tony sighed, "I only meant that they're... well..."</p><p> </p><p>"International fugitives." Rhodey finished. </p><p> </p><p>Thor didn't know what he was expecting. For a second, he was worried they were dead. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's been wonderful talking with you, but we really have to go." Bruce said, standing up. Tony jumped up from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You can't go! We-"</p><p> </p><p>"Tony." Bruce said firmly, "You can't make me stay. You know that."</p><p> </p><p>The billionaire's face looked set in stone. He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. "You know they'll come for you."</p><p> </p><p>Bruce scoffed. "Then let's hope they've got some Hulk-strength tranquilizers. Have fun being slaves for the government." He walked out of the room, patting Tony on the back and flipping off Ross. </p><p> </p><p>Thor followed him out before Stark could threaten him with anything else. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that had to come between you and Stark, friend Banner. I know you two were close."</p><p> </p><p>Bruce shrugged, but Thor could tell that he was still shaken up. "I have to ask... who was that man in there? Ross, you called him?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before the doctor answered. "I worked with Ross in the military before the whole... Hulk incident. It was his fault that I got caught in that explosion. And when I tried to come home to him... he used to entire US military to hunt me down and tried to dissect me for the Hulk. You saw the Abomination footage in Harlem?" Thor nodded. "That was Emil Blonsky. Ross forced him to take the Hulk-infused serum and it destroyed him. He'd the reason the Hulk became the monster that people see it as." </p><p> </p><p>Thor was silent for a few moments. What could he say? That man had ruined Bruce's life, and had forced their friends to become criminals just because they had wanted to protect people. </p><p> </p><p>"So... where are we going now?" Thor asked, as Bruce stormed up onto the ship. Valkyrie greeted them and immediately noticed something was wrong with Bruce. She made eye contact with Thor but he shook it off. <em>He'll be fine. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Us?" Bruce answered, "We're going to find Steve Rogers." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>